"Puppy in my Pocket:Black and White" Ep.2
(At Pocketville) Princess Ava: What I will do now that I'm human? Eve: You have a sword, right? You can fight with it. Princess Ava: Are you crazy? I'm a princess, not a warrior! Princess Lola: Maybe she's right...One day, I was a normal princess too, but I found a sword and it gave me the War Heart. With it I can fight. But when I saved everyone during an attack, they thought that I was evil because I have the power to shoot bombs, torpedoes, and grenades. But that was in the past. Now I can fight with a sword. I also made peace with my sister Melissa. We didn't get along in the past. When I fought with Link, my jewel turned into the Friendship Triforce, and now I'm stronger! Cousin Ava, you need to fight like me! I'll teach you! Princess Ava: Oh...I'm not sure... Magic: Maybe you'll be even stronger than Link! Princess Ava: Okay, I'll try. (At Eva's place) Eva: (looks in a puddle) ' Hmm..what do I look like as a human? Krakia: You look like the worst villain from that one game, but I don't know his name. And where's my wings? ('finds her wings on her back) Oh, okay! (flies) Zull: Maybe it's cooler being a human than being a dog. Gort: Why? A dog's life is way more perfect than a human life! But I think humans are more cool. (thinks that Zull is dog and he puts a collar on him, snickering) Zull: Stop it!! Eva: (puts hands into a claw position) 'Let's go to Pocketville! Zull and Gort: '(follow Eva) Krakia: Uhh...wait for me!! (flies over to follow Eva) (In Pocketville) Kate: Magic, I think that when we're back in the Big City, that means you will be a dog again! Magic: And your mom and dad won't know I was a human! Princess Ava: (comes back with Princess Lola) 'Guess what! I learned how to fight! Princess Lola: Yup, I'm a good teacher. '(crosses arms) Kate: Magic and I need to come back to home! Bye! My puppy and I together forever that's all that I want. Magic: Katie and I together forever that's all that I want. (But nothing happens) Kate and Magic: WHAT?! Eve: Maybe Magic is not a PUPPY but a HUMAN. Kate :I know, I know. My pup--er, human and I together forever that's all that I want. Magic: Katie and I together forever that's all that I want. (A glow appears and Kate and Magic disappear) Eva: (Smirks) Hey twin sis...hehehe... Princess Ava: (gasps) 'Sister? '(takes out her sword) 'Is that YOU? Eva: Recognize me? Krakia: '(takes Princess Ava flying) Princess Ava: Ugh! William, Danny, Mela and Balloon: LET HER GO!! Princess Ava: (punches Krakia) Krakia: Ow... (gets dizzy and lands down) 'Ahh! Eva: Ugh... Princess Lola: Eva, why are you so evil?! Eva: Because I like it. Eve: But, Eva...we are friends! Eva: Oh, yeah, we ''were friends, in the past, but now... Eve: But- Eva: I'm not. Hahaha... '''(eyes turn dark) Princess Ava: Eva, don't do this... Eva: I will be the queen of the Pocket Kingdom and nobody will stop me!! (sees Princess Ava's sword) 'Hmmm...what a beautiful sword, and it has a jewel! Another jewel! I Want it! IT'S MINE!! Princess Ava: NO! '(tries to hit Eva with the sword) Eva: (dodges) Princess Ava: How did you--? Eva: Hahaha! I'm too powerful to be defeated, stupid sister! Princess Ava: I wouldn't hurt my twin sister, but you're so evil now! You used to be my innocent little sister! Eva: I wasn't good in these times and now I'm 100% evil for you! (makes an evil grin) Princess Ava: (gasps) Eva: Give me the sword!' (throws dark sparks)' Princess Ava: (dodges with the shield) Eva: Don't you dare cheat! Princess Ava: It's not cheating! (shoots arrows) Eva: (dodges and laughs maniacally) Princess Ava: Wow you're so hard to be defeated.....wait! reminds that Princess Lola teached her a final smash 'Aha! Eva: Huh? Princess Ava: '(uses her final smash who looks like Link's but with white hearts) Eva: (gets thrown into the air) 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! '(disappears) Zull, Gort, and Krakia: Woah... Princess Ava: (puts her sword in front of Zull, Gort, and Krakia) Zull and Gort: (scream crazily and runs away) Krakia: (flies away, screaming) Eve: You did it! Princess Lola: Well done, Ava! Princess Ava: Thank you! William: You were awesome! To be continued... Category:Episode Category:Puppy in my Pocket:Black and White Category:Article list Category:Anamary the Pikonik Fanon Category:Fanfiction